The Company I Keep (Can Help Out In Any Situation)
by Marvel is the best
Summary: It's the company that you keep that can make any situation comfortable. As Betty finally learns through her brother's example as they had to spend a day at the dreaded Blossom Estate.


**The Scavenger Hunt Challenge**

 **Over at the Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum**

 _(2) A day at the Blossom House_

"I shouldn't be enjoying this at _all_. Seriously at all." Chic blue green eyes looked into Kevin's eyes. "I mean I'm a Cooper for crying out loud. I should be having major ass hives for being here. For even thinking of spending time here."

"But ..." Kevin lead with his left hand waving to the side.

"I'm actually enjoying myself." Chic's head tilted to the right. "Must be the company."

Kevin smirked. "Must be."

"Just don't tell Betty that I'm enjoying myself." Chic silently shivered.

"Don't tell Betty what?" Betty's light hard voice sounded from behind the two teen age boys.

Chic tilted his head back and looked at his youngest sister and Veronica. "Hey Betty." He swallowed around his Adam apple.

"Oh this will be good." Veronica smirked her arms crossing across her chest. Her right eye brow rose.

"Don't try to lie to me brother." Betty's eyes slanted.

Chic sighed as he turned around to face his baby sister. "Look I'm honesty enjoying my time here is all." He lifted his shoulder. "It's no big deal."

"How can you Chic!" Betty whispered shock. "Seriously how can you enjoy any time spent at the Blossom home ... let alone a full day."

Veronica was honesty curious to see hear what Chic had to say.

Chic sighed deeply. "It's not the property that I'm enjoying Betty." He looked over at Kevin. "It's the company that I enjoy." His eyes turned back to meet his sister's angry ones. "There is a big difference here. Aren't you honesty enjoying the time you are spending with Veronica? Even through it's at the Blossom's?"

Betty sighed deeply. "I get what you are saying Chic." Her system relaxed. "But still this place still stresses me out."

Veronica moved behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her girl's waist. Pulling Betty's back tightly against her front. She rested her chin on Betty's slightly stiff shoulder. She turned her head and gently nipped at her soulmate's neck.

Chic moved so he could lay his head in Kevin's lap. Once his boyfriend's fingers were playing through his hair his eyes slowly drifted closed. "You needed to trust your love to help you relax when you have to come here Betty." He sighed as he felt Kevin's finger against his scalp.

Veronica felt Betty slightly relax even more.

"How about a double movie date later?" Kevin spoke up.

"How about it B?" Veronica softy spoke in her girl's ear as she peppered wet kiss at the bottom of her chin.

"I'm fine with it." Betty breathed out as her breath hitched.

Chic smiled still with his eyes closed. "How about you Mr. Cooper?" Kevin's soft low voice spoke close to his ear.

"Fine with me." Chic murmured.

"Don't you deal fall asleep." Kevin lightly tapped roughly against his boyfriend's scalp.

Chic sighed as he opened his eyes. "Dork." He stuck out his tongue.

"I know you can fall asleep easily when we are like this." Kevin sighed.

"Is it my fault you are so good with your hands babe?" Chic's right hand rose to wrap around his boyfriend's neck. Pulling the boy a few more inches so he could capture his boyfriends mouth with a deep french kiss.

Kevin forgot where he was the moment Chic's tongue drove deep inside his throat.

"Okay I seriously don't need to see my brother making out with his boyfriend." Betty pulled away from her girlfriend. "Seriously I need to just ..."

Veronica took her girl's hand in her own and lead the way down a path. "I can't wait to see how you handle a major Cooper sibling make out situation all in the same room." She giggled low in her throat.

"Ronnie!" Betty pulled her hand out of her girlfriend's hand and quicken her pace.

Veronica laughed under her breath as she jogged to catch up to her love. "I was just kidding B." Reaching out for her beloved's swinging hand. She quickly intertwined their fingers and tightened them so Betty couldn't break away as easily. "I mean at some point it's going to happen."

"No. Just no." Betty shook her head.

Veronica pulled them to a stop; and pulled her girl into her chest. Her left hand rose to lightly trace Betty's cheek bone. "I plan on being with you for the rest of our lives B." She husked her eyes never leaving Betty's blue green eyes. "I plan on showing my affection for you regardless of whom is in the same space as us. Now I know your brother and sister will fill the same way with the love of their lives. So a Cooper sibling make out session is going to take place."

Betty blushed.

"We aren't going to plan on it B." Veronica gently replied. "Just if it naturally occurs then it occurs." She breathed. "I don't want to hide away my affection for you from the world B."

"Neither do I." Betty whispered. "I'll get better at this. I promise."

"You got all the time in the world B." Veronica husked as she brought her lips to meet her beloved's. She sighed into the gentle kiss.


End file.
